


Good guys/bad guys

by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Just some emo shit, bonding with your enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady
Summary: This is a little conversation between Glimmer and Catra on Horde Primes ship I got in my head and had to get down. May or may not continue and have more Glitra bonding but for now this is all. Enjoy.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer, slight Adora/Catra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Good guys/bad guys

“Hey... Catra... why did you save me back there?” Glimmer asked the figure who was turnt away from her “You didn’t have to do that. You hate me.”

There was a long period of silence and she figured she was being ignored, but eventually she heard an answer.

“... To get on Horde Primes good side. Gotta move up the ranks somehow.”

“I don’t know you too well... but it seems like you’re lying to me.”

Catras fingers came closer together, her claws scratching across the floor to make a horrid shriek. 

“I’m not.”

“I just don’t get it. Why work for the Horde when you know they’re evil!? Why would anyone want that?”

“Why would anyone want to be good?! So I can be like you guys? Always losing, having to let... Adora save the day and walk all over you?” Catra looked back at her with a scowl “Being ‘evil’ was the first thing in my life that bought me results! Everything else failed and... everyone... left, but...”

She trailed off in her speech. All it was, was a grasp at straws. Trying to justify the hole she didn’t care about digging, but stubborn pride and hurt made her keep shoveling anyways.

“... I used to think all the restrictions of being ‘the good guy’ were annoying.” Glimmer sighed “I just wanted to win... but... I nearly destroyed the world. And lost all my friends.”

“... So did I.”

“... Would you ever go through it again?”

“... Nah.”

“Yeah. Me either.”

Glimmer briefly considered offering a hand, but decided she wasn’t willing to kiss and make up with the person who indirectly killed her mom that much. Yet. 

“... It was probably better before I started acting like a bad person. Bow and Adora... we were the best friend squad together. And now they don’t even want to talk to me. Because I hurt people. Because... I told Adora it was her fault my mother died.” She tried fighting back tears. If she wasn’t comfortable enough to extend a hand to Catra she sure wasn’t comfortable enough to cry in front of her. But she said... “I miss her.”

“... Not as much as me.”

“This isn’t a competition.”

“Yes it is. I win.”

“Ugh. You.” Glimmer leaned away “You know, if we ever get back, you can talk to Adora. You can fix everything.”

“... Don’t wanna.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t wanna.” She said again like a toddler “I mean... I’m helping Horde Prime. Remember?”

“... Well, if you ever wanna hang out with the good guys...” Glimmer said “I think it pays way more to be one of those.”

“... I’ll consider the offer.” Catras tail began to wave “But I don’t know how you’ll follow up on it. It seems like you’re pretty bad at being one. Right now, you’re in the same boat as me. Working with Horde Prime to survive.”

“Aha! So it isn’t just to rise up the ranks!”

“Ugh. You know what? Forget it. Tell me about yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cmon, I’m curious. What’s life like for a princess, Sparkles?”

“Are you seriously trying to make getting to know talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh...” Glimmer leaned her head back “Well... my birthday is December 1st. So I’m Sagittarius.”

“Huh? None of those words make sense.”

“Well... do you want me to explain?”

“Go on.” Catra lied down, with her head in her hand. Glimmer didn’t know if that meant she was interested or not.

“Okay... well let me start with birthdays...”


End file.
